


Wanna Hear You Say

by EchoSiriusRumme



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Peggy Carter, Backstreet Boys - Freeform, Based off gas station scene, Boys Being Boys, College era, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magic Mike XXL AU, Meet-Cute, Misuse of a water bottle, Peggy is Tony's Aunt, Stripper Bucky, young Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/pseuds/EchoSiriusRumme
Summary: There were fiveincrediblyattractive,hugemen clambering out of a truck in front of the store, looking a few years older than Tony, and he immediately whipped out his phone.“Rhodey, I’m going to die oh my gooooooood.”Or, Tony as the bored storekeeper, and Bucky as the Male Entertainer determined to make him smile.  Based off the Magic Mike XXL scene with my favorite stripper.   XP
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 281





	Wanna Hear You Say

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea sitting around since I first watched Magic Mike XXL, and have finally written it thanks to NaNoWriMo LOL. [Here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KsdFgC_8pb0)the scene in question, I hope my fic lives up to it! I definitely had a blast writing it! ^-^

Tony let out another heavy sigh, stretching his arms upward and shaking his legs out to keep them from falling asleep. He glanced over at the clock, groaning when he saw it had only been 5 minutes since he last looked. Taking out his phone, Tony sent off a text to his best friend and college roommate Rhodey. _“It is so booooring here. Come save me!”_

He only had to wait a few moments - that he did not spend just staring blankly at his black phone screen, thank you very much - until it lit up and buzzed with a new notification. _“LOL, don’t you wish you’d come with me to the movies now?”_

Tony pouted, tying back quickly, _“Yeah right, and be a third wheel to you and Carol? _And_ you’re seeing a scary movie! No thanks! 😒”_

_“Aaw, you don’t like scawy movies? 👶”_

_“You know what, I changed my mind, I hate you and don’t need your saving. I’ll just perish here, alone.”_

_“Sounds good, have fun! 😘😘”_

Tony had just sent off a barrage of shit emojis in response to _that_ when a voice behind him startled him, almost making him drop his phone. “I _know_ you aren’t on your phone when you should be watching my shop, Anthony Edward Stark.”

Wincing, Tony turned to see his Aunt in the doorway, arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently. “Sorry Aunt Peggy, I promise I was watching most of the time. We only had a few customers when we opened. Since then, it’s been quiet.”

“Yes, that’s usually how it is on Saturdays, unfortunately. That new convenience store opening a block down certainly doesn’t help either!” Peggy said, shooting a glare in their direction.

Tony smiled at his Aunt as she walked over to the counter, readily accepting a hug and humming happily when she fiddled with his hair a little. “Thank you darling, for helping me out here. I know it can be slow, but I just need to pick up a few things, and when I come back then you can enjoy the rest of the day.”

She brushed a kiss onto his forehead, pushing his shoulder gently when he made a show of wiping off her lipstick, and then she was gone.

“Not like there’s anyone to hang out with anyways,” he muttered, heaving another sigh. Checking to make sure no one was coming in, Tony wandered to the back and brought out a stool so he could at least sit in the meantime.

Leaning his elbows on the counter in front of him, Tony rested his chin on his hands and waited. At least Aunt Peggy let him play his own music, provided it was clean when customers were around, or else he may have actually fallen asleep. He tapped his foot to the beat, humming to the tune before glancing out the windows and _immediately_ perking up.

_HOLY._

_SHIT._

There were five _incredibly_ attractive, _huge_ men clambering out of a truck in front of the store, looking a few years older than Tony, and he immediately whipped out his phone. _“Rhodey, I’m going to die oh my gooooooood.”_

There were three blonds, one with long, luscious hair down to his shoulders and what looked like muscles upon muscles up his arms. His washboard abs peeked out from under a crop top, and his basketball shorts did nothing to hide long, strong legs. The other two had short hair, the taller of them wearing a tight white t-shirt that accented delicious looking pecs, while the other had on a tank top that revealed impressive biceps.

Tony whimpered, even as his gaze kept moving on to the other two. There was a dark-skinned man with amazing arms, shirtless to show off equally amazing abs and a tapered waist, but it was the last member of the rowdy group that stole Tony’s breath away.

Long dark hair to his shoulders, and rugged scruff covering a jaw and cheekbones that could cut glass. He was wearing a loose, hooded tank top, and sweats that clung to thighs of steel and a phenomenal ass. Tony was in _so_ much trouble.

They were just talking amongst themselves, nudging each other playfully by their truck, so Tony took the opportunity to peel off another text to Rhodey. _“There are beautiful specimen in the parking lot, but I can’t leave the store! Why am I being tortured??”_

Tony peeked up to see the hot brunet _walking towards the store_, his buddies crowding behind him for some reason. _“Wait, I take it back, I don’t want this, I’m not ready, Rhodey H E L P!”_

Smoothing his face into something hopefully calm, Tony looked up when the bell above the door rang. _‘Fuck, he’s so much hotter than I thought.’_ Tony bit back a whimper when cool grey eyes met his, and managed to choke out a chipper, “Welcome in, let me know if you need anything.”

The man shuffled further into the store, nodding his head in response and shooting Tony a small grin. Tony watched him walk through the aisles a moment, purposely ignoring the rest of them crowding the windows, before turning back to his phone. _“Hot guy in the store, this is code red.”_

The music that had been playing in the background registered to Tony again, and he realized that one of his favorite songs, “I Want It That Way” was starting. Pouting at his phone, Tony typed out, _“You know I can’t talk to hot people! And now I can’t even sing along to my fav song bc they’re here!”_

There was some movement in front of him, but when Tony peeked up, the man was sauntering towards the back. He looked back at his phone only to hear things scattering to the floor, and glanced up to see the man toss a now empty bag of chips into the air, crunching over the crumbs. A brief look at the others showed them causing a commotion, yelling and cheering their friend on.

_‘Oh great, they’re assholes,’_ Tony thought, keeping his expression collected and only arching an eyebrow as the brunet continued on towards the fridge. The next second, he was calling on _every_ bit of self-control he had to not let his jaw drop as the man turned towards the fridge and gyrated his hips to the goddamn Backstreet Boys.

The man shimmied his hips down into a squat, before standing tall again and opening the fridge with a flair. He made a show of taking a water bottle out, then _rubbed the goddamn thing up his arm and over his nipple_. Tony shifted slightly on his stool, biting his inner lip to keep from grinning when the man opened the water and thrust his hips up, spraying it everywhere in a very _blatant_ innuendo.

In the corner of his eye, Tony could see the man’s buddies go wild when he poured the rest of the water over his mouth and hair, shaking it out with a grin. A couple steps back towards Tony, and Tony’s fingers dug into his thighs under the counter as the man peeled his shirt off and threw it to the side.

His skin glistened under the lights from both water and sweat, and it seemed like every single muscle on his chest and abdomen flexed as he undulated his hips. Tony almost grinned when the man slid the rest of the way down the aisle, jumping back to his feet and undulating again, running his hands down his body.

Tony managed to keep his stony expression as the man did an impressive maneuver onto the ground, and peeked over the counter just as the man thrust down rhythmically. They made eye contact again, grey eyes sharp and gleaming behind sweaty dark locks of hair, and Tony’s heart leapt to his throat.

Tony straightened back up with the man, and watched impassively as he approached the counter, an unacceptable smirk on his face as he drawled out, “How much for the chips and water?”

Tony burst out laughing, unable to keep it in any longer. The whole situation had been both ridiculous but still sexy, and it had honestly been just what Tony needed to boost his spirits. The gleeful smile that popped onto the man’s face made him somehow more beautiful, and Tony _had_ to smile back.

“How about a name?” Tony asked, leaning over the counter and relishing how the man’s eyes dilated at the close proximity. “And for the water, maybe your number?”

“Name’s Bucky, doll,” he said with a wink. “And I’ll give you my number, but maybe I can take you out on the town right now?” He tilted his head towards his friends still crowing and yelling at the window, saying, “Long as you don’t mind hanging round those idiots too. For the first part at least,” he added with a mischievous grin.

“Oh? Sure are confident for someone who made a mess of the shop,” Tony said, fighting back a grin when Bucky’s expression turned sheepish.

“Indeed,” came his Aunt’s voice, British accent tinged with exasperation. Tony turned to see her standing there, bags in hand but still incredibly intimidating in her heels and elegant red lipstick. She walked up behind Tony, ruffling his hair as she added, “And I won’t be allowing my darling nephew to run off with such hooligans, if this is how they treat my business.”

“Aunt Peggy!” Tony whined softly, ducking away from her hand and glancing back at Bucky to see his reaction.

He was relieved - and may have melted a little bit more - when Bucky responded with a sincere, “Ma’am, I’ll be sure to clean up my mess before I leave, and I promise that I’ll treat your boy with all the respect he deserves.”

Tony turned back towards his Aunt, pulling out his ‘Bambi eyes’ that she had said numerous times were her weakness. She crumpled like a wet paper towel, feigning an annoyed sigh even as she accepted his hug and kiss to her cheek. Turning back to Bucky, she said, “There’s a mop in that closet, Mister -?”

“Barnes,” Bucky answered easily, heading over to clean up as promised, while Tony helped his Aunt Peggy with the supplies she’d just brought. Giving her one last hug, Tony ran back to the front, throwing back a thumbs up when she called after him, “Have fun love!”

Meeting Bucky’s eyes from where he waited in the doorway, seeing the grin cross his face, Tony was helpless from smiling back. Oh, this was _definitely_ going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, i hope y'all enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <333


End file.
